


The Best Way To Find Your Date Is To See How Well She Handles A Gun

by jackopancake



Category: Gintama
Genre: Competition, F/F, First Date, Guns, Matako Stops Crushing On Takasugi, Mutsu Gets A Tiny Smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackopancake/pseuds/jackopancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first see someone you really like, what else do you do but hold a shooting competition? Winner gets first kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emily_420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/gifts).



> Happy birthday Emily! Remember to bug me about writing the rest :p

She never really expected to sit down at the bar and see such a familiar face, much less one she thought she'd never see again.

Matako remembered seeing her when their ships crossed paths. She had contacted the merchant fleet as it sailed by. _Look, whatever you want, we don't have, and we're armed._

To which she appeared, cool and calm, the hat's shadow on her face giving her a sense of... mystery, of sorts. _Our ships can turn into a giant robot. It can step on you. We don't mean harm._

Sheesh, what was that, some Transformers shit? Was... she into that sort of thing? Cool mecha animes and shit? That'd be nice, Matako thought, someone to watch reruns of Gundam with... Wait, no, what kind of thoughts were these? Sure, she's always liked the silent calm types, but...!

Takasugi appeared then, spoke, and a booming voice suddenly came from the other end of the screen in response. The call was quickly shut off by Takasugi, and they sailed on.

Now Matako was at a cafe, alone, having broke away from Takasugi and Takechi for some time of her own on this... godforsaken planet they were hiding away on. Lately, Takasugi wasn't... appealing to her as much. She didn't really get why. He just was, well, not living up to her expectations, especially after seeing _her_ , who just so happened to be at the same exact cafe.

Matako practically stomped up to her.

"Oi, what're you doing here?"

Mutsu glanced up, chewing on her (third) bowl of whatever this planet was offering, the serious look on her face once more. "Eating."

"I already knew that." Matako huffed.

"Eating ramen."

Matako made a face. "That is most certainly not ramen."

The other just looked forward once more, still chewing. She put another bite into her mouth and hummed before nodding. "It is."

Now this was just getting annoying! Matako sat across from her and placed her elbow on the table, pointing at Mutsu with her entire hand. "And...? It doesn't look like ramen!" No, it looked more like someone decided to paint a picture of several orange sticks that just were sloppy looking to represent noodles. Maybe like carrots? Really floppy carrots? Disgusting.

The vice captain raised her hand, asking for another bowl. "More, please."

No, that's enough! No more! Don't eat that filth!

But nothing could stop the Unstoppable Mutsu, and she ate. Matako looked on before suddenly grabbing the bowl away from her and shoving the mystery noodle into her mouth.

...No fucking way! It was ramen!

"That's rude." But Mutsu was smiling. "Aren't you that one who interregated me over intercom while in space?"

"Duh." Matako crossed her arms and lifted her head arrogantly. Of course she was, who else dressed this good in the entirety of the universe? Huh? "Name's Kijima Matako. Best gunslinger in the galaxy."

At that, Mutsu seemed curious. "Mutsu. Best, huh? You're not the only one with guns around here." Matako made another face at that, but it disappeared when Mutsu placed her pistol on the table. An M22. "My boss thought it would be funny if he got me a gun that had the same name as a star cluster."

In response, Matako pulled out her two pistols, and placed them next to the M22 on the table.

"Those look nice. Let me take you to a shooting range. " Mutsu put her gun away and stood up. "Let's have a little competition."

E-Eh?


	2. Chapter 2

A competition?

Of course, Matako loved a good competition. The thrill of winning... it gave her a rush! And she (almost) always won, especially against Bansai. She's never been able to win Monopoly, though.

Monopoly was never fun.

The planet itself didn't have a "shooting range", just a bunch of (really) broken down housing that was converted into some sort of play place for destructive people. Mutsu picked up some chalk and drew circles on some of the wood and furniture.

"Here's the rules. Basically, we shoot as many targets as we can as fast as we can. Guns start in holsters. One shot per target. And a 2 second points if you miss a target."

Great! This was a good competition!

Mutsu was now drawing something on the targets. A guy with curly brown hair? Hey, she wanted to try. Matako picked up chalk and drew Takechi on some of the targets. Ha! Take that. She noticed Mutsu seemed amused at it... Damn, she really had to impress her!

With the targets set up, and their guns fully loaded, they stepped back. Flipping a coin, it was determined that Mutsu was to go first. "Three... two... one... go!"

Bang bang! Matako watched in awe as Mutsu fired off round after round, hitting all the targets with ease. She noticed one bullet miss one of the targets further away, but Mutsu never lost her focus. So cool... Bang bang!

Mutsu lowered her gun as the last target was hit. "Time?"

Matako glanced at the stopwatch. "You missed a target, so... 9.7 seconds." What the shit? Matako suddenly felt the pressure. Mutsu has an M22... And Matako had two six-shooters. Well, at least there were only ten targets! "My turn!"

Ha! She could easily beat ten seconds.

"Three... two... one... go!"

A great start, she whipped out her pistols and fired them, hitting the first two targets with ease. The next few were a bit harder, but the bullets somehow hit. But she was attempting too hard to beat Mutsu's time, and found herself missing one, then two, then three targets! The last three furthest targets... And after missing the first one, she hissed, which caused her to miss the second one... what a mess... Mutsu didn't even have to say the time, they both knew the missed targets already caused Matako to be slower than her.

But she was smiling, and Matako found herself not upset with losing.

"What do I win?" asked Mutsu.

She hadn't even thought of that before? Holy shit! Matako stared at her for a bit, wondering. Well... well, just go for it!

"I guess you get the Best Gunslinger in the Galaxy title, you need a plaque." Matako shifted on her feet a bit. "And..."

Just go for it!!

Matako leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Mutsu's cheek before turning her head. "Th-that." The other just... watched her, not a lot of emotions crossing her face until a small smile and a faint redness crossed her cheeks.

Score!

They stood there staring at each other for a bit, and it was starting to get a bit awkward. What now? A buzzing sound could be heard, cutting through the thick silence, and Mutsu pulled something out of her pocket. "The captain is calling everyone back, we'll be leaving soon."

Aw... Matako made a pouty face. "Tell him you were busy on a date."

"Unlike him."

Sick burn. They both laughed and traded numbers. Was this the start of something?

Matako hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Sorry that this is almost a year after the fact, but hey. I did it for Gintama Femslash week, day 1 - going on a date. I thought it would be a perfect excuse to actually finish this. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I forgot the midriffs and crop tops... Maybe another time!


End file.
